McFreaks
"McFreaks" is the forty-second episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on November 2, 2013. Synopsis The McFreaks Show arrives in town and Randy is convinced that he wants a McFreak as a pet. But when the McFreaks go on a rampage, he realizes that wild animals don't really make the best pets. Plot It started with Randy and Howard wanting to enter the pet park which has no rule other than to have a pet. They bought a monkey bike, but their parents won't let them have pets. Randy suddenly though of watching the McFreak show after hearing about it. At there, Randy and Howard told each other to look at various McFreaks. They though of have McFreak as pet and use them to enter the park. Howard say to be quick before the nomicon which just happened.It say to free the McFreak. Randy say it did not turn down their decision. So Randy ninja out to free one of it but because seeing the other McFreak in sadness, he freed all of them. On that day, they are having a lot of fun with the McFreak. The next day, Randy and Howard says it will better than yesterday as they went inside the park. The McFreak is causing trouble in that place. Principal Slimovitz wants to enter the park but after seeing the McFreak, he changed his mind out of fear. One of the McFreak stole his car and ask the rest to enter the car. They caused riot in the street. It is revealed a substance is used to tame them but if wear off it will be worse than before. The McFreak attack Randy and one of them squeeze him until he farted. One of them understands his true intention and told the McFreak of his intention. Then Robo-Apes is sent to capture them but they side by side but still got caught in the end. Viceroy plan to use the spray again until Randy realize that they should be free. Viceroy and McFist escaped leaving the hovercraft. Randy ask them which one could hover a hovercraft. After they land, Randy say the better questions who can land a hovercraft. Randy apologize to them and then went off with smoke bomb. The episode ended with Viceroy and McFist spending time together. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *McFreaks, consisting of: **Barnabutt Jones **Rondo **Nine-arm Snake **Parrot Shark Secondary characters *Robo-Apes *Morgan and her bald cat *Principal Slimovitz and his goat *Greg and his rattlesnake Background characters *Buttermaker and his dog *Cynthia *Marci McFist *Theresa Fowler and her mouse Trivia *Detention Island is mentioned and then visited again in this episode. *It is revealed that Buttermaker, Cynthia, Greg, Theresa Fowler, Morgan, and Principal Slimovitz have pets. *Barnabutt Jones's name parodies that of the eponymous protagonist of the 1970s television detective series, Barnaby Jones, played by Buddy Ebsen (Jed Clampett from The Beverly Hillbillies). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1